Obligations
by catethewritergirl
Summary: Bones is pregnant and is worried about what Booth will do. She loves him but is afraid he will see her and the baby as his obligations. How will Booth convince Bones he loves her regardless? Bad summary. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: This is my first ever Bones fanfic. It deals with Booth and Brennan's (mostly Brennan's) reactions to the pregnancy. I know there are a bunch of these out there but mine has a bit of a different take to it. This is going to be a multi chapter fic.**

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan stared at the pink plus sign on the stick in front of her before laying it down next to the others. Her scientific brain began calculating the possibilities of five false positives and came to the conclusion that the result was borderline impossible. She sighed, she was pregnant. Temperance Brennan was going to be a mother. And that thought scared the hell out of her. Her next reaction was to wonder who the father was. But she already knew didn't she? Booth was the father of course. She hadn't slept with anyone since him and she was fairly sure she wouldn't be with anyone else ever again. But should she tell him?<p>

Booth would want the child. Rationally she knew that but she was afraid. Booth didn't want more children out of wedlock. He wouldn't want her this way. _She was in love with him_. She could admit it now, two years after he had told her how he felt, she could say with the utmost certainty that she was in love with Seeley Booth. But could he still love her? Sure he loved her in a way that night after Vincent was shot, but emotions had been running high then. Their relationship had changed after that's for sure…. But a baby? Booth would stay with her. He would raise their child. Because that was the _honorable_ thing to do. Damn Booth and his honor, that man would sacrifice his own happiness to be with her and a child he didn't ask for all because it was his_ duty_, his _obligation_. God she hated that! Temperance Brennan didn't want to be anybody's obligation.

But she loved Booth and she wanted him to be with her. Was she willing to allow him to sacrifice his own happiness if it allowed her to have him forever? A small voice inside her head told her that yes she was. But how could she do that to the man she loved? If she truly loved him wasn't not telling him and leaving to allow him to live his life the right thing to do? Or was it telling him and having him be a part of their child's life? Angela would know.

* * *

><p>Only six hours after taking the pregnancy test Brennan found herself sitting in the waiting room while Angela was in labor. When they finally heard a loud wail from the delivery room everyone sighed in relief. Later when Hodgins proudly introduced them to Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, Brennan took the moment to slip past her awestruck friends and coworkers and into Angela's room.<p>

"Ange?" She asked tentatively, "How was it?"

"Oh Bren, it was wonderful and perfect and a dream." Angela noticed a bit of hesitation and apprehension on her friend's face, "Bren? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant Ange." She scanned Anglea's face for a reaction and much to her relief it broke into a smile.

"Oh my God Bren that's amazing!" she congratulated her friend, "Wait who's the father?"

"Booth."

Angela fought back a squeal, "Finally! Wow Bren we've all been waiting six years for you two to get together and now only a month after it happened, you're going to have a baby."

"Ange, should I tell him?"

Angela looked confused, "W-what? Of course! What are you waiting for Bren? You go out there right now and tell him! Go ride off into the sunset with your knight in shining FBI standard issue body armor. Oh and Bren?" Angela called as her friend turned to leave, "I expect the details later." Brennan allowed herself a small smile and to catch a bit of her friend's happiness as she exited the hospital room and began mustering up the courage to confront Booth.

* * *

><p>Brennan saw her opportunity as she and Booth were walking along the sidewalk discussing baby Michael. "But their whole lives have changed you'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive," Brennan was saying.<p>

"Well having a baby, Bones, that's a good thing," Booth was trying to explain.

"You think so?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Booth?" she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She willed herself to meet his eyes only to find a rather confused look in them, curious as to whether he doubted the child's parentage she added, "You're the father."

A smile crept across Booth's face and Brennan allowed a tentative one to also form on her lips. "Really Bones?" Booth said and as she nodded added, "A baby. You're happy right?"

She nodded and began talking before Booth could continue, "I know you didn't want another child out of wedlock, but Booth I won't be like Rebecca. You can see our child whenever you want, or if you want to at all. You won't have any financial or romantic obligations. I promise. I won't tie down your life with this." She closed her eyes and waited for his response, when he said nothing she slowly reopened them only to see that his smile had since turned into a frown. "Booth?" she asked an almost desperate tone to her voice.

Booth had been fuming! How on earth could she think that she was an obligation to him? That he wouldn't want to care for their child. He was mad, but there was something in her voice, it wasn't desperation exactly but it was fear and uncertainty and carefully masked yet still obvious, _love_. He pulled her toward a nearby bench and put her hands in his. "Bones look at me." She carefully lifted her face to look at him. Booth saw a tear making its way down her perfect cheek, "I want this baby and I'm going to be there for you and our child every step of the way."

She pulled back. How could he be like that? He was so ready to through away whatever escape routes he had from her, from this with only a few minutes of consideration. "Booth no." she said as her voice shook. His expression was shocked as he looked at her with questions in his eyes. "I don't want you to give things up for us. You didn't ask for this child and you don't have the responsibility here."

"Bones, I am not giving up anything. I am gaining something." He said with such finality that even Brennan sort of believed him. She looked up and decided that for tonight this was okay. But she would leave Booth a way out. She wouldn't trap him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! See that review button at the bottom of the screen? Yes? Good. Click it! Thank you for reading! If there is significant interest I will post the next chapter soon. Until next time ~Cate<strong>


End file.
